That Night
by baobaomin
Summary: "Hai manis, sudah bangun?" - Luhan kaget bukan main saat menyadari dirinya ada di ranjang Wu Kris denganOh Sehun yang tidur disebelahnya. MAMA. ADA APA INI?-Luhan / an EXO Fanfiction/ HunHan , KrisHan , KaiHan/ GS


**Luhan Point of View**

Sinar matahari yang terlampau terang terasa menggelitikku untuk segera membuka mata. Astaga aku masih nyaman bergelung dalam selimutku, kenapa sih mama cepat sekali membuka gorden kamarku. Sekarang kan hari minggu. Oh astaga aku benci silaunya, perlahan ku buka kedua mataku kemudian mengerjab ngerjab kecil karena silaunya yang datang dari arah jendela.

"Hai manis, sudah bangun?" Aku terkesiap mendengar sapaan seksi seseorang disebelah kiriku yang kuyakini adalah Oh Sehun si tampan-seksi di kampusku. Kenapa dia ada dikamarku? Ah.. rupanya mimpiku terlalu banyak tentangnya hingga aku sudah seperti orang gila saja yang membayangkannya tidur di ranjangku. Kembali ku pejamkan mataku berharap sosok bayangan-seksi-itu menghilang dari kamarku. Bisa-bisa aku mimisan jika Oh Sehun benar-benar tidur disebelahku. Kubuka sebelah mataku dan ASTAGA.. kenapa dia tidak hilang? Kutepuk pipiku keras dan setelahnya pipiku rasanya seperti terbakar. SAKIT SEKALI. Tunggu sebentar, sakit? Oh Tuhan.. berarti benar jika dihadapanku Oh Sehun? OH SEHUN YANG SEKSI ITU?

Aku yang kaget dan shock buru-buru bangkit dari tidurku tapi sesuatu yang berat menahan tubuhku. Kulihat bawah dan apa-apaan ini? Tangan dan kaki melingkar manis memeluk tubuhku yang masih terbungkus selimut. Ku edarkan pandanganku melihat siapa pemilik kaki dan tangan ini dan oh-tolong bantu aku bernapas. Di sebelah kananku ada seorang lelaki seksi yang tengah tidur pulas sembil memeluk tubuhku. Dia Kim Jongin-kai- sahabat Oh Sehun yang juga sama-sama seksi dan hot. ASTAGA dia tidak pakai baju dan hanya memakai celana jeans hitam-terlihat seksi-yang resletingnya.. terbuka? Apa-apaan ini? Apa aku masih bermimpi?

CKLEK

"Oh kau sudah bangun?"

Aku mengerjap ngerjap saat pemuda tampan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia Kris Wu-sahabat Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Kudengar dia dan Oh Sehun adalah saudara sepupu. Dia hanya pakai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, kelihatannya baru selesai mandi. Kris Wu berjalan mendekatiku dan..

Chuu..

"Selamat pagi seksi" KRIS MENGECUP BIBIRKU. Apa aku bisa pingsan sekarang? Kenapa tiga lelaki seksi ini dikamarku? EH tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kamarku jadi sebesar ini? Astaga, dimana aku? Kamar siapa ini?

"Kau tidak mandi Sehun?" Kudengar suara berat-seksi Kris yang berbicara. Sehun beranjak dari ranjang.

"Aku mandi hyung" Ucap Sehun. Lelaki yang berkulit seputih susu itu dengan santai melepas baju nya di depanku. Kenapa dia frontal sekali? Aku memerah bak kepiting rebus melihat tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak terlalu kekar macam Kris dan Kai tapi sangat seksi dengan abs samarnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku ketika ia dengan watados malah membuka celana pendek yang dipakainya dihadapaku. Astaga apa dia tidak malu?

"Hei, kenapa masih malu hmm? Bukannya tadi malam kau sudah lihat semua?" Ucap Sehun dengan nada jahil yang menggoda.

Apa katanya tadi? Tadi malam? Tadi malam aku kenapa?

"Morning seksi"

CHUP

Aku dikejutkan oleh Kai yang tiba-tiba meraup bibirku dengan ganas. Ia mengulum bibir bawahku dengan hikmat, matanya terpejam menikmati sedangkan aku masih nge-blank dengan tampang bodohku.

"Kau sangat liar tadi malam. Aku menyukainya sayang" Ucap Kai sebelum meraup bibirku lagi.

"Eungghh.. S-sudah.. Eumphh..Pwahh"

Kai melepas ciuman basahnya yang hebat.

"Aku mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita lanjutkan permainan kita" Ucapnya sebelum beranjak dari atas tubuhku-tadi dia menindihku- dan masuk ke dalam pintu yang sama dengan yang dimasuki Sehun-kamar mandi.

Aku mencerna baik-baik kata-kata ketiga orang yang berada di kamar ini dan aku menegang membayangkan spekulasi yang terlintas di otakku. Buru-buru aku bangkit tapi rasa ngilu tiba-tiba menyerang seluruh tubuhku, terutama dibagian kewanitaanku. Kusibak selimutku dan aku tercengang ketika melihat diriku hanya memakai celana dalam dan baju kemeja putih yang kebesaran di tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun mencoba menyamai langkah sahabatnya yang dipanggil Luhan. Luhan terlonjak saat Baekhyun dengan dengan semangatnya merangkul pundak Luhan hingga kedua gadis itu sedikit kehilangan kendali dan hampir jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau mengagetkanku Baek. Bagaimana kalau tadi kita jatuh. Memalukan" Ucap Luhan kesal yang dibalas cengiran lebar khas Baekhyun.

"Lu, Yura eonni membuka club baru dan Chanyeol menyuruhku datang. Kau juga disuruh datang" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

"Mama akan murka jika anaknya ke club padahal minggu depan ada ujian. Kau mau kopi?" Ucap Luhan. Mereka memilih meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Luhan berinisiatif memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Ayolah. Kali ini saja. Tidak enak kalau pergi sendiri" Baekhyun memelas dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Luhan memutar matanya jengah.

"Tidak mempan aegyo mu itu tau. Baiklah, aku pergi asal kau memberikan alasam paling berkualitas pada Mama. Aku tak mau diomeli" Bakhyun berteriak senang.

"Baiklah. Tenang saja. Mamamu pasti langsung luluh padaku" Ucap Baekhyun kepedean. Luhan hanya berdecih malas dan pergi meninggalkan meja mereka untuk memesan makan siang.

Sorenya Luhan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan tas ranselnya yang penuh dengan baju. Rencananya Luhan memang akan pergi ke club baru milik noonanya Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun. Tapi anak manis itu beralasan kalau akan pergi menginap dan mengerjakan tugas di rumah Bakhyun. Dasar anak bandel.

"Lu.. Baekhyun sudah datang" Suara merdu sang mama terdengar. Luhan segera beranjak menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah duduk anteng di sofa.

"Kau sudah siap?" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ayo" Ajak Baekhyun.

"Mama aku berangkat.." Ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak pada mamanya yang ada di dapur.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Baekhyun jangan kebut-kebutan di jalan" Ucap mama Luhan menyahut.

"NEE" Ucap kedua gadis itu sebelum meluncur menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Setibaya di rumah Baekhyun kedua gadis itu langsung mengganti outfit mereka dengan gaun mini yang tampak indah di tubuh mereka. Kedua gadis ini kembali pergi, meluncur menuju Exotic Club milik kakak perempuan Chanyeol.

Bunyi dentuman musik menyambut datangnya dua gadis itu saat memasuki club. Luhan agak terkesima melihat tatanan mewah diskotik yang satu ini. Berbeda dengan tempat-tempat yang pernah didatanginya. Ini terlihat lebih mewah dan eksklusif. Baekhyun menyeret Luhan saat menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. DI sana Chanyeol bersama seorang lelaki lain yang berperawakan mungil dan memiliki mata bulat besar, namanya Do Kyungsoo.

"Hai, sudah lama menunggu kami?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengambil segelas wine yang sudah tersaji di depannya. Sedangkan Luhan memilih duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu juga tertarik mengambil segelas wine yang sudah dituang Kyungsoo padanya. Ia hanya berniat minum satu gelas karena Luhan memang tidak kuat terhadap minuma beralkohol. Malam semakin larut dengan hingar bingar dan musik yang menghentak. Lantai dansa sudah penuh dengan lautan manusia yang menari tak tentu arah menikmati musik yang berdentum. Luhan mulai kehilangan fokus nya saat gelas wine nya yang ketiga habis di teguknya. Entahlah, malam ini Luhan seperti ketagihan meminta Kyungsoo menuang wine ke dalam gelasnya. Baekhyun, gadis itu sedari tadi sudah mabuk berat dan kini tengah duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Dua orang itu asyik bercumbu dengan panas tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya.

Pandangan Luhan yang tak fokus membuat gadis itu menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sepertinya Luhan juga sudah mabuk berat. Apalagi sekarang tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa panas dan tak nyaman.

"Kyung, kenapa kau beri Luhan wine yang itu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"Dia yang minta." Ucap Kyungsoo santai. Chanyeol menggeleng frustasi.

"Bodoh, wine itu ada obat perangsangnya." Ucap Chanyeol membentak.

"WHAT? YACK, kau memberiku obat perangsang hah?" Kesal Baekhyun saat tau Chanyeol sengaja. Huh pasti lelaki ini akan menggarapnya habis habisan.

"Hehe, tenanglah cantik. Luhan hanya minum sedikit kok. Tidak sebanyak yang kau minum." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja melihat ketiga kawannya memasuki club melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh mereka ikut bergabung.

"Hai Kyung. Boleh kami bergabung?" Kyungoo memberi kode mengiyakan ketiga lelaki tampan itu untuk bergabung. Kris, Sehun dan Kai mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa yang masih kosong. Dihadapan mereka ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berpagutan dengan panasnya. Malas sekali jika harus menyapa Chanyeol yang sedang dalam mode panasnya.

"Ini siapa Kyung?." Tanya Kai menunjuk gadis yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Gadis itu tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Dia sahabat Baekhyun. Namanya Xi Luhan." Ucap Kyunsoo.

Sehun meraih gelas wine yang diberikan Kyungsoo,begitu juga Kris dan Kai.

"Kenapa wine?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyesap wine nya. Biasanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lebih menyukai vodka daripada wine yang terkesan anggun dan mewah.

"Chanyeol yang pesan. Aku bisa apa." Gumam Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mulai kehilangan fokusnya. Tangannya menjalar ketubuh Baekhyun yang tengan bercumbu dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo ikut bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam kegiatan panas mereka.

Kris hanya menatap malas ketiga orang di depannya. Hubungan mereka benar-benar aneh jika dipikir-pikir. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak dalam hubungan yang menegaskan jika mereka sedang pacaran tapi mereka sering sekali melakukan adegan panas seperti sekarang ini. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah biseksual dan Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan itu. Ia malah senang sekali saat melihat Kyungsoo digenjot habis-habisan oleh Chayeol. Sebenarnya dulu Kyungsoo itu gay dan selalu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol tapi setelah mengenal Baekhyun hubungan tiga orang itu menjadi seperti ini. Saling membutuhkan dalam urusan kenikmatan.

"Ugh panas." Kai tersentak saat melihat gadis yang duduk sebelahnya mengeluh sambil menggeliat-liat tak jelas.

"Hei cantik, kau kenapa heum?" Tanya Kris dengan seringai iblisnya. Ia tau sekali jika gadis bernama Luhan ini tengah mabuk berat dan- terangsang. Kai mengusap-usap lembut lengan Luhan yang dihadiahi desahan tertahan gadis itu.

Kris dengan sigap segera mengangkat Luhan kepangkuannya dan segera meraup bibir gadis itu. Luhan yang sudah terangsang hanya pasrah menikmati tubuhnya dijamah oleh Kai dan Kris. Sedangkan Sehun masih menganga tidak percaya melihat Kris dan Kai yang main serang anak orang. Jujur ia tak terlalu handal dalam hal seperti itu karena dia baru beberapa bulan ini bisa keluar masuk diskotik. Dia kan magnae dan-ehm- masih perjaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya Luhan kini sudah berada di apartemen milik Kris yang memang dekat dengan Exotic Club. Tadi sesampainya di apartemen Kai langsung memagut bibir nya ganas. Lidahnya bermain-main menggelitik rongga mulut Luhan membuat gadis itu mendesah tertahan. Kris memeluk pinggang Luhan dan menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan. Kris menjilati dan menggigit ceruk leher Luhan menginggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Tangannya merambat meremas payudara Luhan yang terasa besar, tak muat di tangannya yang besar.

"Hyung kau ma- " Sehun menganga melihat adegan erotis di yang tadi langsung pergi menuju dapur kembali ke ruang tamu membawa tiga kaleng soda untuk Kai, Kris dan tamunya sekarang disuguhkan dengan pemandangan paling panas yang pernah ia lihat.

"Kai, tahan dulu." Ucap Kris saat Kai hendak menuju tahap yang makin berani.

"Ah Wae?"

"Aku ingin memberi kesempatan pada perjaka itu untuk menikmati ini Kai. Biar dia yang pertama." Ucap Kris menyeringai. Kai yang mengerti hanya terkekeh saat melihat Sehun yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Oke perjaka. Kami akan melihat bagaimana aksimu. Jangan hanya berani menonton film porno tapi juga prakeknya harus." Ucap Kris mendorong Luhan yang dengan sigap dipeluk oleh Sehun.

"M-mwo?"

"Iya. Karena umurmu sudah pantas dan kau sudah bisa minum-minum. Sekarang kami ingin lihat bagaimana aksimu saat melepas keperjakannmu hahaha" Ucap Kai dengan tawa nistanya. Sehun tak tau harus bilang apa. Ia memang ingin melakukan yang iya iya terhadap Luhan-sangat malah-tapi ia masih ragu. Kris yang melihat Sehun masih terdiam memeluk Luhan yang terlihat makin tersiksa karena rangsangan akhirnya mendekati mereka. Kris kembali mencumbu Luhan lewat belakang. Meremas dada gadis itu dengan kasar membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan segera meraup bibir seksinya karena tidak tahan dengan nikmat yang diberikan Kris.

"Eummpphh ahhhh op-ahhh jangan di remas ahhh.." Luhan mendesah tak karuan saat tangan besar Kris makin meraja lela menggerayangi payudaranya. Walau masih tertutup gaun mini tapi sensasinya benar-benar membuat Luhan menggeliat liar.

Sehun yang tak tahan akhirnya meraup bibi Luhan ganas. Bibirnya mengulum bibir atas Luhan mengetuk-ngetuknya pelan. Luhan yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya yang dihadiahi serangan brutal dari lidah Sehun. Lidah sehun membelai rongga atas mulut Luhan dan menyesapnya kuat. Luhan makin tak terkendali menghadapi keganasan Oh Sehun.

Si perjaka-Oh Sehun merebahkan Luhan di atas kerpet tebal milik Kris. Tangan kirinyanya merambat menuju paha dalam Luhan sedang yang kanan meremas-remas payudara gadis itu dari luar bajunya. Dengan sekali hentak gaun mini Luhan sudah lolos dari tubuh seksi gadis itu, menyisakan celana dalam dan bra. Kris dan Jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa memperhatikan perbuatan Sehun hanya bersiul menggoda. Mereka sebenarnya tak tahan dengan adegan panas itu. Tapi demi si perjaka mereka berusaha mengalah.

Kembali pada Sehun yang kini sudah menanggalkan baju kaosnya juga celana jeansnya hingga kini kondisinya sama seperti Luhan-half naked. Sehun menarik bra Luhan ke bawah hingga payudara Luhan menyembul keluar dengan kencangnya seolah menanyang Sehun untuk mengerjainya. Sehun mendekat mulutnya ke payudara kiri Luhan dan meraupnya dengan ganas. Sehun menghisap payudara besar itu dan sesekali menggigit putingnya.

"Ahhh Se-sehunhh aahhnn.." Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menikmati tubuhnya dikuasai Sehun. Sehun yang masih fokus pada kegiatannya tiba-tiba terganggu dengan Kris yang sudah meraih kepala Luhan dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya.

"Ayo telan ini sayang." Ucap Kris memberikan obat-entah apa itu-pada Luhan yang dengan pasrahnya menelan obat itu.

"Apa lagi itu hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Pandangannya berkabut karena gairah dan orang di didepannya ini hampir merusak mood nya.

"Pil anti hamil. Setidaknya dia harus memakai pengaman karena aku kehabisan kondom" Oke Sehun mengerti sekarang. Entah darimana Kris dapat benda itu tapi sekarang ia merasa Luhan akan aman jika mereka apa-apakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Cumbuan dan desahan memenuhi kamar Kris dengan dua pemuda yang tengah menghuni kasurnya. Sehun akhirnya menggiring Luhan ke kamar Kris dan melanjutkan aksinya disana. Kini lelaki itu sudah siap memasukkan penisnya yang menegang sempurna ke dalam vagina Luhan.

"Akh haa sa-kith ahhh.." Luhan mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat.

Sehun tersadar saat menerobos sesuatu yang menghalangi penis besarnya untuk memasuki Luhan. Ditariknya kembali penisnya yang sudah tertanam di dalam rongga gadis itu dan ia menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Begitupun Kris dan Kai yang sedang menyaksikannya. Mereka melihat darah kewanitaan mengalir diantara paha Luhan. ASTAGA. LUHAN MASIH PERAWAN. Beruntung sekali kau mendapat perawan Oh Sehun batin Kris dan Kai.

"Sehun ayo bergerak." Rengek Luhan yang tak tahan menunggu Sehun yang daritadi hanya terdiam. Mendengar rengekan manja itu membuat Sehun tersadar dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Penisnya terlihat keluar masuk vagina Luhan perlahan, hal itu dilakukannya berulang kali hingga membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahh sshhh sehun ahhh.. lebih cepathh..ah ah ahh.." Mendengar desahan seksi Luhan membuat Sehun lepas kendali. Pemuda itu menggenjot penisnya di vagina Luhan dengan tempo yang makin cepat dan kasar hingga membuat Luhan terlonjak-lonjak tak karuan. Desahan Luhan makin menjadi saat Sehun menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

"Ahhh iyaahh disana ahh.. di sanaaahh ahhh nikmathh." Luhan hampir menangis karena nikmat yang luar biasa yang diterimanya. Sehun menyodoknya dengan tepat dan cepat. Penis besarnya benar-benar membuat Luhan menjerit-jerit tak karuan.

"Ahh ahh sehunhh ahh"

"Ugh kauhh nikmat sekali ahh"

"Sehun aku ahhh.. AAAHHHH"

"AHHH"

Keduanya mendesah kencang bersamaan dengan cairang yang meluber keluar dari vagina Luhan. Cairan sperma milik Sehun meluber keluar bersama dengan cairan milik Luhan. Sehun melepas penisnya dan terkapar lemas di sebelah Luhan. Begitu juga Luhan yang merasa sangat lemas setelah digenjot habis-habisan oleh Sehun. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat tangan-tangan nakal milik Kris dan Kai menggerayangi vagina dan payudaranya. Gairahnya segera bangkit. Ia ingin disentuh lagi dan lagi. Sepertinya efek obat perangsang yang diminumnya akan membuat mereka mendesah sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang giliran kami cantik" Ucap Kris serak. Penisnya sudah dari tadi tegak berdiri dan makin menegang saat menonton aksi live adik sepupunya menggarap Luhan dengan sangat panas. Tanpa basa basi Kris menyodokkan penisnya yang kelewat besar itu ke dalam vagina Luhan.

"Ahhh oppa ahh pelanhhh ahh.."

"Ugh sempit sekali"

"Oppahhh lebih cep-AAHH.." Luhan mendesah diluar kendali saat Kris menggenjotnya dengan keras dan kasar. Lelaki itu benar-benar dibuat lupa diri karena lubang hangat Luhan yang sempit hingga membuatnya bergerak membabi buta. Kai yang tadinya sedang menyusu pada Luhan kini meyodorkan penisnya ke depan mulut Luhan.

"Hisap Lu" Titah Kai. Luhan hanya menurut saja. Ia kesusahan mengoral penis Kai yang sama besarnya dengan milik Sehun dan Kris. Apalagi gerakan Kris yang brutal membuatnya tidak fokus menghisap penis milik Kim Kai.

"Ugh mulutmu hangat Lu" Ucap Kai. Kini ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur ke dalam mulut Luhan membuat gadis itu beberapa kali tersedak karena ujung penis Kai yang menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Aku sampai AHHH.." Mulut Luhan terpaksa menampung sperma berlebih milik Kim Kai dan menelannya. Setelah itu Kris membalikkan tubuh Luhan tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Kini posisi Luhan yang menugging-_doggy style_\- membuatnya makin bersemangat menggagahi gadis itu. Luhan hanya bisa kelonjotan dibuatnya.

"Ahhh ahh oppa ahh oppahh..AAAHHH.."

"Ahh Luu.. sempit..aku sampaaiiihh AHH.."

Kris megeluarkan penisnya setelah mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Luhan. Luhan jatuh lemas, tapi sentuhan-sentuhan Kai kembali membuatnya terangsang. Kai membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya dan membawa Luhan menuju sofa di kamar itu. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dengan Luhan dipangkuannya. Bibirnya memagut bibir Luhan panas. Tangannya merayap kemana-mana menyusuri tubuh indah Luhan. Kai mengangkat pantat Luhan kemudian melesakkan penis nya ke dalam Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan sperma Sehun dan Kris.

"Sekarang kau yang bergerak sayang." Ucap Jongin. Tangannya bergerak memilin puting Luhan membuat gadis itu mendesah makin keras disela gerakannya di atas pangkuan Jongin.

(Ndak kuat lagi ngetik-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)

"Uhh ahhh.. kaihh ahh.." Luhan mendesah akibat goyangannya sendiri. Penis Kai terasa menusuk-nusuknya tepat di titik nikmatnya. Kai juga merasa hal yang sama. Sempitnya lubang hangat Luhan membuatnya tak sanggup untuk tak mendesah.

"Ugh Kai ahh AHHH." Luhan mencapai klimaksnya. Gadis itu melemas di pangkuan Kai sedangkan lelaki itu masih tegang-sangat tegang. Kai membalik posisi mereka. Di baliknya tubuh Luhan agar menungging di sofa dan segera ia lesakkan lagi penis tegangnya. Dengan tak sabaran ia menggenjot lubang Luhan membuat desahan mereka kembali bersahut sahutan.

"Akhh.. Kaihh aku.."

"Bersama."

"AHHH.." Mereka mencapai klimaks bersama.

Entah seberapa kuat efek obat perangsang yang Luhan minum tapi ia tak berhenti mengerang dan mendesah di bawah kungkungan tiga lelaki tampan itu sepanjang malam. Bahkan Kai dan Sehun memasuki vagina dan anusnya, menggenjotnya bersamaan hingga membuatnya mendesah desah tak karuan. Dikirnya ia akan pingsan kelelahan karenanya tapi setelah ia kembali terangsang saat Kris maupun Kai dan Sehun menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ia hanya mampu mendesah menikmati penis-penis besar itu memasukinya hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang terlampau terang terasa menggelitik Luhan untuk segera membuka mata. Gadis itu masih nyaman bergelung dalam selimutnya. Sekarang kan hari minggu jadi wajar ia ingin tidur seharian penuh. Namun ia tetap terganggu dengan silau matahari pagi yang memasuki kamarnya. Perlahan Luhan membuka kedua matanya kemudian mengerjab ngerjab kecil karena silaunya yang datang dari arah jendela.

"Hai manis, sudah bangun?"

'_MAMA.. ADA APA INI?'_

**END**


End file.
